Waiting
by imagination2479
Summary: Elaina must give up her dreams to fulfill the family name and at the same time seeks the help of pure evil to juggle the men of her love life.
1. Chapter 1

Elaina sat in front of the vanity mirror of her room in her nightgown, brushing her silky raven-black hair. The sun had set long before and a bright crescent moon floated in its place in the vast sky. She hummed a tune as she brushed, the light of the candles flickering ever so slightly.

A quiet tap sounded at the glass window and then another just a few moments later. Elaina silently placed her brush down before heading over to the window; she opened it up and looked down into the gloom.

Below on the cobblestoned streets stood a well-muscled boy, his light brown hair fell like golden waves around his face as it was illuminated by the candle-lit streetlight. One hand was filled with tiny pebbles and the other was cocked back in a throwing position, as he prepared to toss another tiny stone at the girl's window. He lowered his arm at the sight of her and smiled slightly.

"Oliver!" Elaina whispered down into the streets, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you!" He whispered back.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm getting ready for bed!"

"No! It can't wait, it's urgent." The last part he didn't bother to whisper, and his face took on seriousness Elaina had never seen on him.

Then, her little sister Ani was at her side, hissing out the window, "Shush Oliver you fool! You'll ruin the surprise! Go, go away before I rouse our father!"

Oliver frowned, staring up into the young girl's face. He turned and left after a moment with a scowl, his shoulders slumped in defeat, for he knew the little Ani would be true to her words. He tossed the left over pebbles across the streets, causing a procession of clacking on the cobblestones that echoed into the darkness.

Ani quickly shut up the window as Elaina asked, "What surprise is this? And you know, you should be nicer Ani." She added.

"Oliver is of a lower-rank, I can speak to him as I wish."

"You're beginning to sound like mother."

"And why not?" Ani said defiantly, "She is noble, as are we. The town fool has no right throwing rocks at your window at such an hour."

"Oh, he's just lonely Ani! He has no family, and besides he's very nice."

"Well I don't know about you but it's obvious he likes you, and that's no good at all!" Ani huffed, as she stormed out of the room.

Elaina simply smiled and shook her head as her door closed with a squeak. Although everything her sister said about rank was true, she highly doubted Oliver felt anything more than friendship. And with that thought she fell quickly into a sweet, dreamless sleep. Completely forgetting the young town fool who walked the streets, his urgent news lost amongst muddled thoughts.

The next morning Oliver stood outside a splendid house, near the stained glass window of the dining room. He leaned against the stonewall, lazily eating an apple. By now Elaina and her family would be settling down for breakfast, and so he waited for the inevitable he knew would soon come.

And sure enough, not but a few moments later came her scream. It was long and loud, and caused the chirping birds that nestled in the trees to cease their morning song. After the scream came a very short silence before the yelling began. Luckily the yelling was short, but this crushed Oliver when it was over.

He stopped chewing as he listened intently. And for a second time he turned on his heel and slumped his shoulders in defeat. So Elaina accepted…of course. She didn't even try to run; try to persuade her father to hold it off just a little longer. Just enough for her to come to him to talk, then he would have told her his plan. But now it was all too late.

'Who would pick _you _over a _prince._" He thought in spite, as he trudged away.

When Elaina had come down for breakfast she found her family already seated at the table. The cook had already brought in the food and her young brother Leo did not need an invitation once a meal was set before him. He was shoveling eggs and breakfast meats onto his plate, not seeming to care that everyone else needed to eat as well.

Her sister Ani already had her plate well filled and she daintily took small bird bites of food at a time. Her mother was just as proper, and strangely Elaina saw that her everyone's goblet was already filled to the brim with rich red wine.

"Father, what's the occasion?" Elaina asked as she began to fill her plate.

"Ah my daughter! A good morning to you! Your father is wise for he has brought upon you a thousand years of happiness!" He guffawed.

"Oh?" she replied with a slight smile.

"Oh yes! You're father—" her mother began, but Ani cut her off.

"Oh do let me tell her!" their parents nodded in approval. "Elaina," said Ani, taking her older sister's hands into her own, "Father has arranged for you to be married to prince Seth!"

Elaina heard someone scream, she didn't realize until later that it was her.

"What do you _mean _I'm getting _married?_" Elaina exclaimed, "What right have you to marry me off like some peasant?"

Her father Gusteau was normally a calm man, who preferred to relax if anything, but today he was not that man. His daughter's words painted his face red with anger.

"You dare question _my _match? The match to a _PRINCE?_" he bellowed. He stood up quickly, his stomach causing the table to shake and the plates of food to fly. He pounded his fist onto the table and the wine spilled from the cups. "You are _my _daughter. It is my every right to choose your husband! AND IF YOU REMAIN UNGRATEFUL THEN YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!"

"FATHER YOU'RE A SELFISH MAN! How can you do this to your own daughter?" Elaina screeched.

There was a short pause. "Get out! GET OUT!" her father yelled. Tears sprung into Ani's eyes as Leo just sat open mouthed, quickly her mother, Helen, pushed her way into the argument.

"Stop it! Stop it the both of you! It doesn't matter anymore what anyone thinks." she turned to her daughter and her voice dropped, "Tis' already final. You are to be married to the Prince and there will be not one more negative word on the matter." with that said, Helen sat down and began to arrange her plating, she picked up her goblet; which had toppled over in the commotion; and called for someone to fill up there glasses once again. When everything was as it was before, Helen stiffly raised her glass and said, "To Elaina's betrothal. May the marriage be ever prosperous." and took a sip. Her husband, Harold, drained his own wine before demanding more.

Elaina could not keep her hand from shaking, wine spilled onto her hand, dripping onto the tablecloth. Seeing this Ani placed her hand on top of it and forced it lightly onto the table.

"My dear older sister," she said in a hushed tone, "Marrying a prince won't be that bad, you'll get to live in the palace and you can come visit any time. Besides, tis' not as if Prince Seth is a troll, find yourself lucky that he is such a man of perfection." she tried to laugh, but it came out all strange.

Elaina stared out the stained glass window numbly, beyond she could see the monstrous castle perched on the hill. Normally it would have been a majestic sight, but now, it just looked like a prison.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Elaina sat at her vanity once again brushing her hair, there was no tap at her window. She longed for the sound of the rocks being tossed up at the glass and for the sight of Oliver smiling up at her from below. He had always been her friend, ever since they first met. He was the only one to whom she could speak her mind, no matter what it was. Elaina spilled her heart out to him, her dreams and ambitions; and she had listened hungrily as he did the same. Could she ever have a relationship such as this with her newly found fiancé?

She knew she would never be able to hold the bond between her and Oliver, to think the new princess being found in some secret place with another young man! She would be tried for adultery without the slightest chance of being able to explain.

And what about the boy in her dreams? The fearless warrior with shining black hair and eyes that sparkled like stars? How would she ever be able to meet him? (Even if he wasn't real!) There were so many opportunities! So many things she could have pursued, but no. Her fate was sealed. The very people who began it already chose her path of life. Wasn't life about making your own decisions? Wasn't freedom one of the gifts?

Too deep in her thoughts, Elaina did not hear her mother's faint knock at the door.

"Elaina? Dear?" her mother said, cracking open the door slightly. Elaina looked up quickly, finding that she was holding the brush so tightly that her knuckles were white. She hastily put it down before replying.

"Yes mother?" Helen walked in at the invitation. "Forgive me mother, for I did not hear your knock."

Helen smiled and stood behind her daughter, she took up the brush and began to run it through Elaina's hair before beginning, "Elaina, do you know how your father and I met?"

Elaina thought for a moment; realizing she did not, she shook her head.

"Well," her mother continued, "When my father told me I was to marry your father, I didn't even know what he looked like." Elaina's face perked up in curiosity, "Oh, I knew who he was. Some duke of something or other, but I didn't care. I was in love with another man." Elaina could feel her mouth hanging open slightly. Her mother smiled slightly at her reaction.

What was her mother telling her? It was wrong! Women, no matter with whom, spoke of such personal things. But, Elaina had done it for years with Oliver. And her mother's story was so...interesting. Why, all her life had she thought her mother and father had met through an elaborate fairy tale of love? Spun by fairies and nurtured by wild forest animals?

"What was his name?" Elaina found herself asking.

"Charles. Charles II." Helen replied. King Charles the II! Elaina gasped. Her mother was in love with the king!

"What happened mother?" the question was eager.

"My father forbade it. Instead the king married one of my childhood friends, Carla."

"Queen Carla?"

Helen nodded, "We were all so jealous of her, we believed her life could have never been better. But oh, how abused she was! Desperate and alone and not being able to tell anyone for fear of the guillotine! One of her young ladies in waiting whispered all this to us in the market place one day. She was accused of adultery, found innocent but executed nonetheless, so the king could have his way with some other young fool." She said it so plainly that it struck the younger girl like a blade and Elaina winced at the thoughts.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Helen took her daughters face into her hands and looked into her eyes. "To show you that father's pick husband's for a reason. My father knew what Charles was, so he had me marry your father, and see where I am? I am no dead queen! I am alive and happy. I have a good life and have brought into the world three beautiful children." Helen began plaiting her daughter's hair intricately, "Your father loves you too much to see you marry a horrible man. He wouldn't have _agreed_ to the proposal if he felt prince Seth unworthy."

"The prince...asked for my hand?"

Helen nodded, "It will be a good life Elaina. Far better then me and your father could have ever dreamed." she kissed Elaina on the forehead, "You can learn to love Elaina, not everything is like those romances you dream of." and she was gone.

But what if her father was wrong? What if prince Seth was some horrible man just like his father, who would execute her just to be with some other woman?

That night her dreams were filled with horrible nightmares, of the king trying to seduce her, force himself on her; of the prince shunning her, ignoring her for some other beautiful woman; of Oliver being whipped to death; of her family slowly decaying into nothingness. In the end only she remained alone in the evil. She would be desperate and alone and have no one to turn to, just like Queen Carla.

But then, would come a stream of golden light and before her would be the man of her dreams. She did not know his name but he rode a brilliant white unicorn, and his sword flashed as if alive with flames. His armor was black and glittering and his dark hair flowed long in the wind. The most captivating were his eyes, pale blue flecked with dark green; they were unlike anything she had ever seen. And she found herself falling in love, with a warrior who had no name; even worse, who did not even exist.

If only he existed, maybe then she'd have someone who could take her away from it all. Sweep her off her feet and take her far from her problems. Little did she know that even worse lurked in the forest just beyond the wall that surrounded the city...far more dangerous things that waited, hiding...waiting for their time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth breathed heavily as he leaned up against a giant oak. The sheathed sword at his back felt like a boulder weighing him down, and his hands were numb as they held an arrow drawn back tightly on the bow string. He closed his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing. He could feel the blood trickle from the gash on his head down to his left eye, he would wipe it away, but he dared not release his grasp on his weapon. With his horse and escorts dead he didn't stand a chance against the evil that lurked in the forest unarmed.

He rested his head back against the rough bark, he had watched his best friend be run through by the rusting sword of a cackling demon and his horse be ripped to shreds by shadowy hounds whose maws leaked sparks of fire. How was it possible he could even find the strength to stand? He had run so far, and blindly shot arrows into the darkness that surrounded him, to no avail. The laughing of the demons had not stopped. It echoed loudly through the forest, a mixture of cackling and chuckling like hyenas about to make a kill. Hundreds of voices, high pitched girlish giggles to low growling guffaws; they all followed him.

The snap of a twig in the distance sent his eyelids flying open as he tried to peer into the darkness, getting a better look at his surroundings he found that he was at a point of a circlet amongst the trees, a large open space before him. The laughing made him feel sick, the only way he could describe his feeling would be with the word 'wrong'. Suddenly the laughing stopped, and he felt even worse than before. There was nothing but him, the trees and the darkness.

From the black abyss came a hand, directly across him, which seemed to float, detached from its body of origin. It placed itself lightly on the tree beside it before being joined by a foot, then a leg and then a second, until finally there was a whole person standing there. Seth had never seen so much skin exposed on a woman before. Her long straight legs stuck out from the slits on the side of the cloth that was tied around her waist. Her body curved like an hourglass and her arms were slender, her skin was like bronze and her hair was dark and wild like curling black smoke, but her face remained concealed by the shadows.

"Who are you?" Seth demanded as he aimed his arrow for her chest.

She stepped forward slightly to show her full lips; "You already know me." she smiled, fangs glistening.

"If I remembered you I wouldn't be asking!"

"Oh prince, it hurts me to hear you've forgotten me so soon!" With that she stepped forward to reveal her whole self. A beautiful young woman, whose big eyes smoldered like the embers of a fire. She batted her long, thick eyelashes and he remembered. But what did he remember her from? His posture faltered slightly and she began to slowly make her way forward. At the movement he trained his arrow so it was locked onto her again, yet still she just continued to walk towards him. Her hips moving seductively side to side, her red tail flicking with the motion.

Although he followed her every motion he could not bring himself to shoot, even with a perfect kill shot waiting. And she knew he wouldn't shoot, for she continued to advance towards him with a small smile on her face. She bit her lip slightly, teasingly, as she reached out and gently pushed his arrow down, Seth finally eased up on the string and allowed his arms to go limp. The girl moved in even closer, pressing up against him slightly with her hands on his chest.

"You want something Seth, darling. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." she ran a finger lightly across his cheek, "Tell me. Tell me what it is you want." she whispered into his ear. He thought for a moment. There was really only one thing he could think of. As he opened his mouth to speak there was a rustle in the tree and he looked up. His eyes widened at what he saw, there were creatures, monsters, surrounding the area; remaining safe within the darkness. They sat on the branches and hung from the limbs or stood on the leafy floors, all of them watching, there eyes gleaming with hunger.

Seth thought of something else, "I want my best friend and horse back. I want to return safely home and never run into you ever again." the laughter erupted, but was killed directly when the girl replied.

"No! That is not what you truly want. Do not lie to me prince Seth!" her eyes seemed to burst into flames of anger.

"I-" Seth's voice cracked, "You know what I want!" he yelled, because for some reason he knew she really did.

He was expecting another spout of anger but the girl simply smiled, which was accompanied by a few chuckles from the beasts. "Yes, and to get it, all you need to do is wake up."

"What?"

"Just wake up Seth," she whispered, "And you will find the opportunity for the things you so desire." her lips were so close to his. He felt dizzy as he drunk in her drowsy warmth and earthy scent. He shook his head slightly to bring him back to sorts.

"Wake up? But-" he started, but he was cut off when the girl drew a dagger from thin air and slit his throat with it. He slumped to the forest floor as she licked the blood from the blade; the world blackened around him.

When Seth awoke from his nightmare he was drenched in sweat. He was in his bed, pillows and blankets tossed about, as he must have thrashed about while he dreamt. His mane of platinum blonde hair was messier then usual as it was glued to his face and stuck up in odd angles. He was breathing heavily and instinctively he quickly grabbed his throat. The skin was smooth, he felt his head where the goblin had hit him with the mace, it throbbed slightly, but there was no wound.

"Byrne!" he yelled out, "Byrne!"

In a flash the large doors of his bedroom opened up and there stood his best friend, alive and unharmed. "Yes your highness? What is it you desire?" at this question the prince felt a pull at his heart. He could smell earth and feel the warmth of a very exposed body pressed up against him, he remembered what the girl had said. He felt a yearning, although he did not know why.

"Elaina. I want Elaina, daughter of Duke Harold."


	4. Chapter 4

To anyone else the tree would be nothing more then what it was, a tree. A towering old maple whose leaves were still green with spring, and standing in its dappled shade was Elaina; who stared up into the branches. To herself and to Oliver this was a small haven, a sanctuary in which they would run to together, away from the world, sharing stories they had brought with them.

She would climb up, but the trunk was to tall and massive, with no places for her to get a proper hold and hoist herself up; usually Oliver would help her into the leaves before nimbly climbing up himself. However today he was not there to help her, he was already lost amongst the greenery up in the tree; Elaina knew it. Confirming her knowledge, a voice spoke out from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You weren't at you're house. So I knew you had to be here."

"A lady like you shouldn't be seen in that side of town, especially near The Shack." The Shack, a nickname almost everyone from poor side gave to Oliver's small living quarters. He lived all alone in it, but he made the best of his life there. It really was just a shack, but it wasn't half as mistreated as the larger homes in the area. Oliver took good care of the few things he possessed, and Elaina loved to visit. True it was very small, but it was comfy, warm and inviting. Elaina with such a high status in society wasn't allowed to go to that side of town, but everyone in poor side was so used to seeing her that no one really noticed the lovely well-dressed girl walking daintily through the gunk.

"You never cared before!" she replied as she tried to find where exactly the voice was coming from.

"That was before you were engaged," said Oliver as he dropped to the ground before her, landing gracefully before straightening up and bowing exaggeratingly, "Your highness." he said sarcastically.

"Oh come now Oliver! Like I want to marry the prince? I don't even know him. I'd marry you before I'd pick someone like him."

Oliver chuckled, "Oh really? You haven't met him though. So how do you know what he's like? He could be the greatest man on earth and you'd pick me! The village idiot?" he laughed.

"He's a prince and royalty is all the same to me." Elaina crossed her arms in defiance.

"So you're serious?"

"About what?"

"That you'd marry me over him?"

"Of course!"

At this response Oliver took up Elaina in his arms and spun her around once before kissing her, his lips were soft and warm against hers. Elaina couldn't have asked for a better first kiss, too bad she didn't want it. When Oliver pulled away he was grinning happily and laughing, "Let's do it!"

"What?" was all Elaina could manage, still dizzy from the spin and shocked from the kiss. She'd wanted her first kiss from the man of her dreams! Not Oliver! No matter how wonderful he was!

"Marry me Elaina! We can run away together, to the next kingdom over, start a new life!" he looked so excited as you saw behind his eyes, the plans that he had formulated for so long.

"Oliver I- I don't know..."

"Elaina, I know I don't have as much to offer as a prince, but I could make you happier then he ever could, I know it! Elaina I love you." he hugged her close as he said it.

Elaina was sure the cracking noise she heard was her heart beginning to split. She struggled as she pushed herself away from her best friend. Why did he have to say that? She tried her best to look up into those warm eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't Oliver," she said staring down at the ground, "I don't feel that way about you."

Oliver's smile faded as he fought for words, "But...I thought...since you-"

"I feel that you're my best friend, maybe once or twice I've felt something more but, I just can't see myself with you like that."

Oliver just stared for a moment, dumbfounded. Then, his face-hardened. "All these years you're with me! You've stayed with me through hard times even though I am who I am and you're a noble, what was all that? Charity? Because I refuse to believe you've done all that just because we're friends. Deep down inside you know you love me!" his voice was somewhat nagging at the last part.

Thoughts and memories of Oliver and herself flooded quickly into Elaina's mind. Of hot summer days spent by cool, quiet ponds and cold winter nights when she would sit by his bedside, Oliver to sick to wake. How she would cry over him! Hoping that he would soon awaken and tell her he was fine. And about their conversations of how Oliver dreamed to marry a wonderful woman and how Elaina could never see herself as just a noblewoman, sitting all day doing nothing but gossip and breed.

"And if I'm not good enough and the prince isn't good enough than who is? Tell me Elaina! Who do you love?" Oliver exclaimed.

Elaina was quiet, her mind slipping into the new topic at question. There was only one person, and he wasn't real; how could she explain that one to Oliver? "I don't love anyone." she said quietly.

Oliver was quiet for a long moment, to Elaina it felt like an eternity, "I'll always love you Elaina, I hope you keep that in mind." he gently kissed her hand before turning and walking away. Elaina couldn't help but let the tears stream steadily down her face. It seemed like everyone was leaving her today.

She dropped down onto her knees and buried her face into her hands. A woman's voice startled her.

"Wow. That was...quite a scene."

Elaina looked up and wiped her eyes. There before her was a young woman, around her age. She was very exposed, wearing only enough maroon satin to cover the more important parts of her. Her hair was extremely black and wild, and her eyes glittered like flames, her skin was richly tanned and Elaina couldn't take her eyes off of her tantalizing lips.

"Here" said the girl; her voice was soothing and beautiful like a songbirds. And she held out a beige handkerchief lined with gorgeous back embroidery. "Keep it."

Elaina gladly took it, "Thank you." she muttered as she dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose.

"You were lying." the girl said as she sat down next to her, her legs crossed in a way that was strange to Elaina.

"Excuse me?" Elaina was shocked, what an outspoken girl!

"When you said you didn't love anyone. You were lying. I can tell. You love that Oliver; you just haven't realized it. And outwardly you rebel against the thought about marrying the prince but really, you can't wait; because the life as a princess intrigues you, also because, the prince is sexy. Overall the one you know you really do love and want is some guy that's only in your dreams right?"

Elaina sat staring at the girl, she had said everything so matter-of-factly, and if she really thought hard, she did feel the way she explained. Never had anyone been so straight up with her, not even Oliver (excluding his running away to elope comments). "Who are you?" Elaina asked.

"Oh, my names Illiana. I'm a demon. Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth lay sprawled out on his bed, rubbing the spot on his head that had been hit with the goblin's mace. That dream had to have been real! He could still smell the beautiful girl and feel her breath hot on his face as she spoke of his desires.

But he was so sure he had never wanted Elaina before, he barely even knew the girl. Who knows, maybe he really did want her, she was appealing enough and her father was of an okay status. Yet, what exactly did he want that had to do with her? He was not use to such feelings; he usually knew and he usually got what he wanted very easily.

He raked his mind, the girl in his dream (or…not dream?) danced at the edges. There but not there, visible enough for him to see but not enough for him to remember where he'd seen her before. He'd wanted a lot of things in his life, maybe she had appeared for those things too?

As he thought, a very cheerful Queen skipped in through his doors, her usual bright smile firmly in its place on her charming face.

"Seth!" her smile widened, "I heard you've picked a bride!" she sat at the edge of his bed.

Seth sat up, "What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, it's the talk of the castle! So is it true? Have you really chosen? I didn't believe you'd pick that Elaina girl though, she's not really your type don't you think?"

"Type?" Seth shook his head in frustration, "Delilah I didn't pick her as my wife. I don't know why exactly I asked for her."

"But, Seth, her father's already said yes to the assumed proposal. Taking the offer away is…" her voice trailed off as she tried to find the correct words.

"I'm the prince! Can't I take back a proposal?"

"Seth, you can't just walk up to this girl and say, 'Sorry you aren't the girl I want to marry, I don't know why exactly I want you. So yeah, I'll just call of the wedding and you can meet me in my bedroom I guess.'"

Seth sighed and fell back on the bed. "Delilah, what am I suppose to do then?"

"Begin sampling wedding cakes?" she replied with a thoughtful smile.

"I'm just so confused! What with this dream girl…and now I've got this supposed wedding…" Seth scratched his head in annoyance, messing up his already ruffled hair.

"Dream girl?"

"Yes! She's been disturbing my night's sleep with talk of the things I long for, filling my head up with nonsense and yearning's that I can't even begin to understand! She's the one telling me I want Elaina…I think."

"Ah! I see Queen Mab hath been with you!"

"Please don't start with your Shakespeare drivel. You've seen one too many of that man's plays." Seth said, as he rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. After a moment he uncovered his face to speak, "She said that if I woke up from my dream last night then I'd get the thing I really want."

"What _do _you want, Seth?"

He sighed again, "To be happy."

Queen Delilah paused, "Well Seth, dear, I'm not too sure about this mystery woman but maybe marrying this Elaina girl is what will make you happy."

"I don't know, I suppose. I guess it's too late now though. It's just that I don't want to do to her what my dad did to—" Seth stopped himself before going on.

The look on Delilah's face was a mixture of venomous hatred and feminine concern. Seth wondered how she could pull off such an expression.

"There is _nothing _wrong with what your father did. He's the king, he did what he had to do for love."

"My mother loved him, maybe even more then you do!"

"Your mother held him back! She kept him starved of affection, which is exactly why he turned to me and you know it!"

Seth's face twisted in revulsion, he knew fighting with Delilah was futile; she'd just cry about it to his father and get his outdoor access taken away. But it wasn't his mother's fault for what had happened, his mother had loved the King, he knew it! It was his father's own weakness of the flesh that led him astray into the temptress Delilah's arms.

Like his mother Carla, Delilah loved the King dearly; unlike his mother however, Delilah was far younger in years (around the same age as Seth) and appearance was more important to the King then his own son's mother. Yet he had to be civil with the new Queen, she was more like a small child then anything else though; which was easily dealt with. Although Delilah was overall kind and caring, Seth never could forgive her for tearing his life apart.

But how could he throw that in her face when she was Queen and he was just a Prince?

There was a long, tense pause before Seth rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, "Is that all you came here for Delilah? To bring about my hormonal issues?"

"No," Delilah brightened up slightly, "I also wanted to tell you that your father has agreed that I may throw you a ball! In honor of the engagement!"

"A ball?"

"Yes! A big party before you 'tie the knot' eh?" Delilah winked.

Seth nodded slightly, continuing to stare off into space. He really didn't want to talk to his father's love doll right now.

"Well," Delilah said as she got up, "You best get your sleep. I'll see you later on with more party details. Tell Queen Mab I said 'Hello!'"

This time Seth didn't bother to make any reply at all, he just waited until the doors closed behind the train of Delilah's dress before rolling onto his side slowly. Yes, he would go back to sleep. But if Delilah wanted to greet 'Queen Mab', she could do it her self.

However, he soon found he couldn't shut his eyes. Or, it was not easy to do so. The wedding now bothered him. Although his curiosity overpowered the feeling, he needed to know where the dream girl was from or else he would be driven to insanity. He thought of asking her, to dream a dream and hope that she would make another appearance. Yet how could he if his eyes would not close?

He did not know how long after it occurred, he was sure it hadn't been more then an hour later, that he felt her drowsy warmth and soft skin against his own. Yes! His eyes were finally fluttering to a close. His sight alternated between the window in his bedroom and the wisps of smoky hair flying in front of his face as his eyelids drooped open and close.

He was finally beginning to dream his dream.

This time he would not aim deadly weapons at her, and he would speak to her in perhaps a much sweeter tone. Maybe then he would dream long enough to find his answers, he was sure no one would rouse his physical body. Maybe (hopefully) this next time she wouldn't slice open his neck and enjoy the blood that dripped scarlet from the blade.


	6. Chapter 6

The normally quiet streets were in a form of uproar later in the evening. As the sun sank slowly into the thick woods everyone in King Charles II Kingdom were gossiping about Prince Seth's engagement. Yes, not but two days ago the young Elaina Gusteau, daughter of Duke Harold and wife Helen Gusteau, had accepted the Prince's hand.

A majority of noblemen took this opportunity as an excuse to have a small men's gathering at one of the more high-end taverns. All drinks on Duke Harold in celebration for such an honor to be bestowed upon the Gusteau family name.

All the noblewomen performed a similar act, but in the party area of the Gusteau manor; of course Helen would invite their daughters as well, to bask in the glory that was not theirs. Elaina unceremoniously stayed locked up in her room, avoiding the females downstairs that were only there out of obligatory politeness; not because they were happy for her.

She knew the women were talking about nothing but how she was not as pretty as their own daughters, how she was not worthy for the crown. Even worse would be the girls near her own age, speaking nothing but raunchy insults about her, spawned from pure jealousy. All would be said while her mother was in the kitchen, making sure all the refreshments were perfect. When Helen returned to the party they would all put on a happy face and give the best compliments they could muster with excellently placed smiles and giggles.

Elaina had never realized it before but they weren't the best company one had to offer. She would much rather prefer the outspoken honesty of the poor side residents then her fellow nobles. The day of her engagement, under the old maple, when she met the beautiful Illiana, they had talked about many things. And when Elaina's female companions popped up in conversation, Illiana described them easily with one simple word: phony.

"You see how they all hate one another? They're like a pack of savage cats. They stay with one another because they are strong that way. Separate they are nothing, why, if just one tried to oppose the rest she would surely be torn to shreds. There is no true camaraderie between any of them. Even mother and daughter can be enemies. Some woman, they're just plain evil; conniving and jealous; we demons_ feed_ off such feelings." Illiana had said. "That's why I like your mother, yes I know her, though she does not know me. You're mother is detached, she does not depend on them, she is strong on her own. Demons find these traits annoying, they are too pure for us to use, but I find them truly admirable. One day, you may be strong too."

With the demon's words in her mind Elaina found them all too true, and thus decided that it would not be best to surround herself with such people. She would much rather stay alone in her room, Elaina never truly fit in with the other girls anyway. But, staying up in her room she was not void of things to do; she had much to think about now, about the marriage and the prince and, although she knew she shouldn't be, she was thinking of Oliver too.

She opened up her window and leaned out over the sill. The sun would soon be gone and she wondered where Oliver was, what could he be doing? Did he still love her? Did she love him like Illiana had said?

At the other end of the town, Oliver too was watching the sun set in the darkening sky. The Shack boarded up, and a satchel carrying the few portable belongings he owned slung over his shoulder. His most valuable possession was a large hunting knife, shining and barely used; a gift from the father he once had. With that gift he would find his way through the woods and prove himself. Oliver did not know a lost cause when he saw one, and therefore was determined to make something out of nothing. He would travel far and become something important, rich and powerful; then he would return to his home kingdom and again try to win the heart of his beloved Elaina.

Her being betrothed to the Prince meant next to nothing to Oliver, it only gave him the determination to make Elaina his.

Oliver strutted down the street, on his way to the old dirt path near the gypsy woman's shop. He was just outside this place when two young children stopped him for a chat.

"Oliver? Where you going Oliver?" asked the disheveled little boy, his two front teeth missing, his face smudged with dirt and his clothes askew.

"Been in a fight again there have you Charlie?" Oliver smiled and ruffled the boy's scraggly brown hair.

"Yes sir I have. With this one again." Said the boy, pointing his thumb at his companion, a little girl whose old dress was stained with grass and her braids coming loose.

Oliver chuckled, "Lily one-upping you again eh?" the little girl laughed at this.

"Never mind that." Said Charlie gruffly, "Where you going then?"

"I'm heading off into the woods."

"Oh Oliver, don't you know?" spoke Lily, "The forest has been filled with monstrous things lately, you can't possibly go!"

"Oh yeah? Like what things?" asked Oliver as he shifted his bag.

"People have seen dogs that breath fire and half-bird men with feathers as black as midnight. They'll snatch you up with their sharp talons before pecking out you eyes. And there are bright will o' wisps that will lead you astray in the dark, into the hands of death."

"Who's been telling you those silly things Lily?" Oliver smiled and crossed his arms, not believing a single word.

"Byrne of course! He's said he's seen them there in the forest!" Lily declared.

"Bah! Byrne and his stories! He only tells you those things so little children don't go into the forest to play."

Lily grabbed onto Oliver's hand in worried frustration, "Oh Oliver, please say you won't go! You may not believe Byrne but who's to say his stories aren't true? You know he only speaks of actual happenings! He's proved his tales countless times!"

Oliver kneeled down and snatched up the young girl's two hands into his, "Lily," he said softly, "I'll be fine. Don't worry, I promise I'll be back one day; better then ever!"

The little Lily stared hard at him for a long time before finally, "Okay."

Oliver got up and dusted off his knees, smiling slightly, "Well I'm off then." He again began making his way down the dirt path, waving but not looking back.

"I believe in you Oliver! Don't die alright?" Charlie yelled after him, he then turned to Lily, "Let's go home, it's getting dark."

"I hope he'll be okay…" Lily gazed at Oliver's tiny figure, as the ominous, shadowy woods swallowed him up.

It was not long after that the sun quickly disappeared, but still Oliver pressed on, determined, the pale light of the moon acting as his guide once it was set in its place. Innocently he plucked his way through the trees, following the shining orbs of light that floated before him, naïve to the fact that hundreds of eyes were on him. He merely continued smiling and after a while broke into a whistle, blind to the things around him.

After a while he stopped, right in the middle of a large circular clearing. He looked around, not noticing that he really had no idea what way he was going, the shining will o' wisps had disappeared. Oliver did not even change his expression when the birdman appeared.

He had a man's torso and face, but with a beak where his mouth should have been and black feather's for hair. In fact, black feather's formed the wings that hung from his arms and covered his waist down to his talon feet.

"And what might you be sir? Or perhaps you're a 'ma'am'?" asked Oliver.

"You may be taken by some as brave, boy, but I think you are just stupid." Crowed the birdman, "Why do you not cower in fear?" he raised his wings menacingly.

Oliver smiled, "How could I fear something I do not know? Thus, I shall be courteous and treat you as I would anyone."

"Obviously your foolishness knows no bounds."

"Well, where I come from I was known for being nothing but a fool, so this is not surprising. My name is Oliver, what is yours?"

"I need not give you my name." the creature growled, "And I need not know yours."

"Well you know my name now. But, what do you expect me to call you? It would help if I knew if you were a 'sir' or a 'ma'am'…perhaps I should just call you Robin. No, no, that doesn't match you at all! Maybe Crow?"

"Enough talk!" snapped the beast. "You will come with me, boy. My Mistress wishes for your being."

"And who might you're Mistress be, Crow?"

Before this question could be answered, and before Oliver could even react, the birdman; dubbed Crow; engulfed the boy with his black wings, and the two disappeared from the mortal world completely.

E/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments! They're greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Remarkably, Elaina found she could no longer cry. She had literally cried herself dry; although her eyes were red and puffy, no tears fell upon her cheeks, she had already cried too much that week. Elaina, however, did not weep over the impending wedding to Prince Seth; she sobbed over Oliver, who had not been seen in four days.

He was never at the old maple anymore and when she made her way to The Shack on the third day, all she found was the place boarded up beyond entry. She had wanted to run up and tear down all the wooden planks, force her way into the home and hope to find Oliver stoking the fire within. He would turn to her and smile, as he usually did and Elaina would soar over to him and embrace him, tearful and happy that he was in her arms.

But no, instead she kneeled down in the filth of the streets, quietly crying over a lost friend. It wasn't like he was dead, it was worse, because Elaina didn't know anything about what had happened to the town fool. It was an interesting sight to see, a young noblewoman dressed in finery, wallowing in the smut of poor side. Yet she did not care, even as she made her way back home, the grime somewhat caked on to the front, bottom half of her dress.

She was scolded severely for it, but she was vaguely listening to her mother, she didn't even speak to defend herself or give any form of answer; she simply went up to her room after a bath and laid herself down to sleep early, very early, for the sun had barely risen to noon. Although she did not sleep, instead she stared blankly at the ceiling, in a daze, for who knows how long.

"Elaina?" came her sister's soft voice through the door. Upon no response, Ani silently opened the door and let herself in. She gazed sadly down at her sister, who still had not acknowledged her presence.

"Elaina?" Ani said again, as she sat down on the bed next to her. Still the older girl did not move; Ani wasn't even sure if she was blinking. "Elaina, the Queen has announced that there will be three balls in succession this coming week, all in honor of you and Prince Seth. Mother's just accepted the invitation, of course it doesn't matter, you'll have to go anyhow but…" she trailed off, not knowing whether to continue. "The—the first is to be ah—the engagement party. The Queen herself has ordered that it be a masque. And…the next day will be the wedding. Mother says you'll be heading up to the castle for all the fittings tomorrow…I can go with you—" Ani looked down at Elaina and smiled, but it quickly faded; and she fumbled on, "The Queen would like everyone to wear bright pastels, to create a happy atmosphere. No one but you is allowed to don white. And right after is the reception... Everyone has to dress in something that resembles an animal, to represent spring. These next few days will be very busy indeed Elaina, so—well, mother's asked that you come down to dinner. You must eat, for strength."

Elaina still did not respond, she hadn't even moved. Ani took up her older sister's hand; it was cold as death! Was her sister still even with her? Had she been talking to a corpse this whole time? Had death flew upon his dark cloud and personally threw the black shroud over her sister's body and reaped her broken soul?

"Oliver would have wanted to say good-bye…" Ani thought, if what she believed was the case. But, at this name Elaina blinked into realization.

"What are you talking about?" Elaina asked.

"Oh!" cried Ani, "Nothing Elaina, nothing." She grinned, a small tear threatening to roll down her cheek, so she still had an older sister! "Please sister, won't you come down and eat? You know these coming days will be tiring and—"

"Yes Ani, I heard you the first time you explained." Elaina said impatiently, "Come, let's go down to supper, I'm famished." She said, getting up.

"Yes, yes." Said Ani as she followed her sister, her hand firmly twined with Elaina's.

The dinner that night was intensely quiet. Helen had ordered that no one was to say anything about Oliver, poor side, the wedding, the crown, or any of the parties. Therefore there was really nothing to talk about. Even Harold was silent, which was very odd. As the family ate stonily, the only one that did not seem grave in the slightest was Leo.

He ate as hungrily as he usually did; not noticing his family's appetite was obviously not there. And he spoke of many things; he did not care for the topics of interest that had been banned and so, mostly blabbered on about what he and his friends had done to some poor birds and lizards with rocks and slingshots. There was even a quick mention about torturing the neighbor's cat.

"Leo!" Helen snapped out of her stupor, "You and the other boys leave that poor cat alone!" This sparked a pointless argument, in which Ani burst into fits of giggles and Helen tried to drag her husband onto her side.

"Harold! Do you hear what you son has been doing? Say something!"

"Dear when I was around his age me and my friends did worse! You see we use to sneak onto some of the farms and—"

"Harold!" Helen cried.

"Father wait! Continue! What did you do?" exclaimed Leo, waving a leg of meat, as his mother tried to quiet him.

For that moment everything was normal once again, Elaina smiled at the commotion. And for that instant she quite forgot the wedding that was right around the corner, it was as if the engagement had never occurred; as if Oliver had never spoken of running away; as if she had never met the demon under the old maple tree.

Elaina forgot all the harmful things in her life and reveled in the warm feelings only her family could offer her. She even forgot about Oliver for the moment, not knowing that he was lost in a world of demise and darkness at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next morning Elaina and Ani were packed up into the family carriage. Elaina had to be fitted for the gowns she would wear to the three upcoming events. Ani waved happily after her family; Leo and her father and mother standing stiffly at the gate; it had always been a dream of hers to go to the palace, but she did not realize how large the price was for this visit.

Elaina saw the expense all too clearly, for as they pulled away from their home she found that soon; later that week in fact; she would leave that place and never return. She wouldn't even be able to visit; the family would visit _her_ new home: the castle. And how often would that be? She wondered.

Once she was back at the house at the end of the day, Elaina promised herself that she would take her time soaking in every single detail of the place she grew up in, engraving it into her mind, so she'd never forget even the tiniest scratch in the floor boards or the bits of ashes of the kitchen hearth.

The ride was short, but it was forcefully quiet. The energy in the carriage charging up sprang from little Ani, her excitement could not even be diminished by Elaina's skulking; although, even Elaina herself couldn't help but feel a little eager (DEEP down inside). She too had wanted to see the inside of the castle, the beautiful palace that was always in her sight but never in her reach growing up. Now look! She was on her way, going to be trimmed up by the royal tailors. Who knew what kind of attire they would make for her? No matter what…it would be beautiful.

All her life Elaina had admired the tailors' work from afar, adorned by the Queens and King and all those other nobles that rode in splendid, golden carriages past her. Elaina's clothes were also very well done, by the town's best tailor, but they weren't as lavishly decorated or so specifically crafted. The thought of such beautiful garments kept her mind busy for a moment.

However, the moment was fleeting and Elaina's gloomy expression never faltered. Ani stared out the window, up at the massive stone castle that seemed to be crawling across the land to her, she grinned excitedly, quite forgetting her sister's dilemma. Elaina didn't want to really ruin her young sister's ecstasy for the foreboding citadel that loomed before them, but her heart seized up, and her dark brown eyes glazed over. And she would remain a living stone for the rest of her day.

Elaina's face was plain and even as her younger sister gasped at the enormous castle that lay before them, she simply stared out her window, which held a scenic view of the lake nearby; not the castle behind her. The castle was built of grey rock and decorated with giant thick dark blue tapestries, draping over the walls (lined with shining soldiers), embroidered with the Kingdom's insignia in gold thread; a colossal lion, bursting forth from the sun itself, roaring with all its might.

To put it simply, everything about the castle was big.

The two young women had never been so close to this place before, and Ani stared wide-eyed as she watched the drawbridge slowly fall before the carriage, allowing them passage over the deep crevice that was the moat. Little Ani did her best to lean out the window and peer down the side of the wooden bridge.

She had heard stories about the moat in the town square, by the famous Byrne. Every Tuesday, when the knight was off from duty, he would come to the village square to spend his earnings, and immediately be surrounded by children of all ages. He would simply smile and chuckle warmly at the sight and sit cross-legged on the cobblestones, regaling all listeners with tales of chivalry, monsters and heroics.

Once such story was of a young knight's encounter with the King of the Crocodilians, who lived at the bottom of the Kingdom's moat. He was said to be over seventy feet long, with teeth as large as hunting knives and a mouth large enough to fit a house in.

Now Ani gazed down into the dark, murky water far below; trying to find this monster, because as Byrne's story said, this King may have gobbled up enemies without a second thought, but he gave rides to the children smart enough to coax him to the surface from sleep. And she believed she had wonderful things to say that would tempt him up from his muddy bed.

Once over the bridge, their horses clacked there way to a huge arching doorway across the sprawling courtyard; a long, wide path of smooth stones, and lined by beautifully trimmed hedges and overflowing with small, colorful, delightfully perfumed flowers.

Ani made sure to take in the scent deeply, she was sure nothing smelled so sweet as these flowers; what a wonderful crown she could make with them! It would be nothing like the delicate daisy chains she fashioned with Elaina.

An attendant was there, waiting ever so still as the Gusteaus' carriage rolled up beside him. Silently he opened the door to the carriage and helped the two ladies' out with a stiff hand, he did seem to be somewhat startled by their soft, "thank you", though he snapped back into rigidness and wordlessly beckoned them through the tall archway and down a long straight hallway.

The ceiling was high like the door way and only slightly less wide then the courtyard; Elaina imagined they could drive through with their carriage with yet enough room for pedestrians. The entire castle seemed to be made of the giant stone rock walls and smooth stone floors; carpeted with a thick, rich red fabric that remained firmly in place, as if stuck to the floor with tar.

Tapestries hung from the walls, on either side intricately woven stories that unfolded as they made their way down, light streaming in through the crystal windows embedded into the left side, the right wall lined with very extravagant pots that held bunches of varieties of dazzlingly vibrant flowers, that gave bursts of fragrance, each different as you drew near.

They even passed a few people, laughing woman who held fans within long delicate fingers and men who sang while strumming the chords of their instruments or breathing out tunes from lively flutes; courtiers lavishly dressed and so happily contented with their lives. Each bowed as they as they saw the sister pair and at first Elaina bowed back, out of her common courtesy; but their shocked looks and Ani's indignant glare told her perhaps it was too lowly for a future princess.

Then at the end of the hallway was a giant wooden door, carved intricately with woodland animals roaming the forest, not even the individual leaves lacked complex detail. The hall split off to the right and left, far as the eye could see, each wall lined with more doors of such greatness, most likely.

Or perhaps this room was the most elaborate, because as two more waiting attendants opened the door for them, they found the Great Hall within. The ceiling was amazingly higher here; Ani believed that it if she stood on the roof of this place she would be able to touch the lazy clouds above. High mosaic windows gave a bright, jeweled glow to the gleaming wooden floor, each depicting some epic scene such as the tapestries in the halls.

A giant chandelier blazed with beige candles stuck fast in the holders, newly lit it seemed, for they had barely melted down. Elaina pitied the servant that had the job of replacing those candles. The flames light bounced off the crystal that hung amongst them, filling the room with yet more brilliance.

At the head of the room were two thrones, tall and gold, the cushions and backing blue velvet; sitting atop a round raised platform and surrounded by velvety blue curtains that hung from the ceiling like fountains of water shimmering with yet more gold. The insignia sculpted from the pure element hung from the tip, centered perfectly. Another lavish blue carpet stretched from where the two awe-struck girls stood to the foot of the platform.

Upon the thrones sat who Elaina assumed to be the King and Queen, she had seen them so little she couldn't possibly be completely sure; but who else would sit in those seats? The King was everything she expected him to be, tall, handsome and cold with that air of superiority that nearly all nobles held. His eyes were an icy blue, but there was something else, a hint of a troublemaking soul perhaps? And his hair grew graying-blonde, with the faint lines of stress sitting on his forehead.

The Queen was also what the two girls expected, young and beautiful, though she looked much more cheerful then Elaina had thought, with a sense of a young girl who had not yet hit maturity. She was obviously trying to look serious like her husband, but a smirk played at her lips, awkwardly fidgeting as it tried to overpower her scowl.

Both were decked in thick coats of expensive fabrics and furs, they were untouchable sitting there, eyeing the visitors almost unwantedly, amusingly perchance.

Elaina thought to herself as she crossed the room slowly with her sister; would she be so cold and cruel and calculating by Prince Seth's side; so emotionless and unlovable? The King was not a cruel one to his people, but what about his own family? Had they received the short end of the stick?

Her thoughts whirled around as he gracefully fell to her knees in a well-rehearsed bow.

"Your majesties." The sisters said together. Ani dared a glance up, only to find the two majesties unfriendly faces. But then, the Queen's façade cracked and she jumped up exclaiming.

"Oh! Who am I to jest? Come, come here my darling!" and with that said Queen Delilah swiftly flew over to where Elaina kneeled and fell upon her knees herself, gathering the astonished girl up in her arms.

"Oh my dear sweet girl! I can't wait to be your new mummy!" Delilah cried happily.

Now…

In her mind Elaina thought of many things. She thought of shoving the Queen away and crying how she certainly was NOT going to be her mother, and how she had a much better one at home. She thought of throwing Queen Carla off in an upheaval of fur or swinging a slap into the young Queen's face. And even more drastically, she thought of jumping out the window, it must drop out over the cliff right? She could end it all right then. She felt so disgusting with Delilah all over her.

But instead she simply sat there, engulfed in Queen Delilah's overpowering flowery scent, wanting so badly to cry onto the fur of her collar.


	9. Chapter 9

Byrne raced after his friend, the disheveled prince that urged his stallion on in a cloud of leaves and dirt. Never before had he seen his companion so swift, he'd never seen him so urgent, never so heated. Prince Seth may have been far from quiet; in fact he was the mischievous life of the party; but he was always cool and collected, and did not act as such in the face of such news.

Not even the Knight could truly understand the King's thinking in issuing such orders, _**if **_they were true. Pirates and hunters words weren't always the most truthful. And if they _were _then it was quite exaggerated as it was passed from mouth to mouth.

Why, the most famed pirate was said to be seven feet tall and made even the monsters of the sea shiver when his ship cut through the water; but Byrne had met him, and this captain was much upon his own six foot three and had tales to tell of the many times he could have lost his beloved ship to such monstrous creatures of the deep.

But this was different, this was not tall tales, this was something else entirely. To Prince Seth, this was very personal. And although the woods buzzed with excitement and blood lust, the castle remained cold and firm against the coming storm that was the Prince.

Back at the stronghold, the King had already begun a long, meaningful conversation with his advisors, who always stood dutifully nearby him. And still Delilah raved on how much she had wanted to be a mother, but how in this case she would be somewhat of a "big sister"; and, asking Elaina which she would prefer: the Queen as her mother or sister?

Elaina wanted to tell her neither, but she was raised to keep her personal thoughts to herself, especially insulting ones...especially to the Queen! But she couldn't just sit there silently, how rude would it be to leave the Queen's question hanging in the air? And so Elaina, not knowing what to say, unknowingly answered, "Uhm."

"_Uhm_?" repeated Delilah, "_Uhm_!" her face was reddening from boiling anger, for Elaina did not know that 'uhm' was not a word the Queen liked to hear. Everyone had their strange peeves and this simple word seemed to be one of the Queen's greatest. Delilah had released Elaina, her fists balled at her sides as her voice rose, "Now look here-!" but her rant was cut short, for at that moment, the double doors of the Great Hall flew open, the faces of the attendants and a few courtiers peering cautiously in through it, as if spying on something they really shouldn't.

Prince Seth strode in, his hair a great mess, twigs and leaves and dirt all stuck in it. He had his riding attire on, just some light tunic and breeches, fitted with small bits of armor. The fabric was soaked with sweat and the silver of the armor was scuffed and scratched. His boots were caked with mud, tracking onto the blue carpet and the sword at his belt clicked as he made his way to the throne.

He stopped just before the two girls on the ground, seemingly oblivious to their presence; instead his glacier gaze was fixed upon his father, who simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, "What do you want boy?"

"Father," began the prince, irritation and rage eminent in his voice, "What is the meaning of these rumors?"

"What rumors do you speak of son?" the King's voice was cool and emotionless.

"Rumors of war, with the next Kingdom over. It's the talk of the woods, how is it that the pirates have heard of this news before me? When I am so obviously closer to the source? They are at sea for months and yet they still hear things that seem to evade mine own knowledge."

"Perhaps if you actually came to our meetings-"

"You know very well I go to every one, or every one I am told about. You've given me reason to believe that you keep things from me father, multiple times in the past, but you cannot sit there now and accuse me of-"

"Now son, why don't you go and just clean up? And we'll hold a meeting on such subjects once you're ready? Trivial talks such as this should not be discussed in such presences." the King resumed looking over the list one of the advisors had passed him.

The prince furrowed his brow, before realizing what 'presences' his father had been speaking of. He recoiled only slightly at the woman at his feet, not in disgust, but in realization; not only was his future wife gawking up at him, she was wrinkling her nose! Instinctively Seth's hand went to his hair, a tangle of the woods. He looked down at himself curiously.

No wonder she had such a look, he was a fright to behold in such a beautiful room!

He looked back at Elaina; she was simply staring at him. Her eyes and hair were shockingly dark, he face rounded but her facial features nicely sharp. There was a certain beauty about her, not so much in your face as Seth's dream demon, but more subtle and soft.

Without a word he turned quickly on his heel and made his way out of the room. There was Byrne just outside the door, watching him carefully. The Prince was just about to pass the Knight, but he stopped, and took a sniff of the air.

"You stink Byrne." Seth grinned teasingly.

"Yes your _majesty._" Byrne bowed somewhat, his lips curled up. Seth proceeded down the left hall, his Knight thoughtfully bowing towards the King and Queen before heading down the hall himself. The courtiers looked after them, as Byrne ran up and punched Seth in the arm jokingly. Seth hooked Byrne's head with his arm and proceeded to ruffle his hair, as Byrne did his best to escape from the grasp; causing them to lurch out of sight around a corner.

In the Great Hall the King simply laughed and shook his head. "Forgive my sons intrusion, he's quite the handful. I do hope you'll be able to handle him my dear." he smiled sweetly down at Elaina, who tried her best to return it. "Delilah, sweet heart," the King began lovingly, "Why don't you take these two young ladies up to the tailors'? I'm positive they're all excitedly awaiting some fresh faces, don't you think?"

"Oh my! You are absolutely right darling! Come, come!" Delilah demanded as she pulled Elaina up with her. She smoothed the other girl's sleeves, then her own dress, before holding out her hands for the girls to take. Ani grabbed hold as quickly and earnestly as it was offered, but Elaina paused with hesitation before taking up the delicate white thing. Delilah smiled and swung her arms adolescently as she lead the way out into the hall, taking the right branch off, and telling the girls of how inappropriate, annoying and aggravating the word 'uhm' was.

In the castle there are many rooms and wings and halls. The main ones are the Great Hall, the Ballroom, the Kitchens and the Royal Wings. In the center of the stronghold were the King and Queen's chambers; far in front of this (across the palace garden) was the Great Hall. In the right wing were the rooms Elaina would inherit and everything to the left was the Prince's.

The tailor's workshop was a smaller room, part of the same building as the Great Hall, where the majority of the castle's points of interests were located. But it was still considerably large, a bright room with clear, tall lattice windows pushed open, in which sunlight spilled through. A few birds nestled at the ledge, whistling gossip that the seamstresses did not seem to care for, because they shooed them away with the flap of some rags.

A large wooden table sat in the middle, overflowing with fabrics and pincushions full of needles and vibrant pins. Surrounding the table were wooden stools and in the shelves along the walls were multiple glass jars filled with colorful contents, buttons and gems and lace and other small accents. Bolts of fabric were strewn about, silk and chiffon and fleece, in a variety of colors and patterns. And here and there stood a mannequin, with coat sleeves missing or their dress unfinished.

It wasn't quite as bustling as Elaina had thought however. There were perhaps only…five people in the room besides Ani, the Queen and herself. Three older men and two girls perhaps only just breaking away from Elaina's own age group; and they weren't dressed in half as much finery as Ani had pictured. They were dressed very simply with some light airy fabric; even their hair-does were plain.

The eldest looking man in the room glanced up at the new comers from a silky blue gown, full of flounces. He pushed his round, wiry spectacles up the bridge of his nose and quickly ran his hand through his silvery hair, he had a small goatee and the only sign of age on him was the slight wrinkles in his forehead.

"Your majesty." He bowed, along with the other four. And Ani notices something. That they're all bowing towards her older sister, not the Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, perhaps Elaina did enjoy herself a bit more then she had wanted to let on. But how could one remain so stony when they were being showered with praises and fabrics and accessories? The tailor's were so pleasant and eager to please her; the two younger men were entertaining Ani with stories on some of the outrageous things they had had to sew; while the two women were pouring wonderful comments onto Elaina, "What a beautiful broach!" One said, "My, what lovely hair!" the other sighed breathlessly.

Elaina was thoroughly pleased; she did not often get such comments as these, not even from her family. The fact that they may only be doing so because of who she was didn't really bother her in the slightest either. In fact, it barely even crossed her mind.

Then there was the oldest man, named Michael, who was fixed on having Elaina stripped of her attire so that he may have her measured. Elaina was somewhat wary at undressing with so many strangers in the room but, after much reassurance from Michael and badgering from Delilah, they had it done, to find that Elaina was of a slender disposition and therefore would wear mostly lighter fabrics, so that she may dance easily at her party.

Elaina was not exactly used to this. She had donned such rich, heavy material all her life; it was the sign of her status and title (or so her mother had said). When you were royalty did no one question these small details? Or did it not matter because of the fact that you were royalty? It made Elaina rethink many things she had once thought about the castle dwellers, and about life outside of the safety of her home.

"What is your favorite color my dear?" Michael asked.

"Green." Elaina responded after a moments pause, "Green like spring. And blue, like the lake beyond." her voice was soft, as though she was envisioning such peaceful things and reveling in the thought.

"And what about an animal? For the reception?" he continued, as he perused through his variety of green and blue cloth bolts.

Elaina could only think of one animal, glowing a brilliant, gleaming white. It's hair shimmering as it tossed it's horned head and whinnied, only a beautiful stallion such as this could have the honor of carrying around the man in the glittering black armor. "Only a unicorn." she spoke aloud her deliberations.

"A unicorn my dear?" Michael repeated as he looked up from some pale green muslin.

"Yes." Elaina nodded slightly.

"A _unicorn_?" Delilah's voice was accusing, "Don't you think that a unicorn is too _pure_?" Delilah crossed her arms defiantly and pursed her lips, as if it were a very important issue. There was a long silence.

"Are you trying to say, your majesty, that our princess to be is not _pure_?" Michael spoke out, pulling his glasses off coolly and wiping the lenses with his shirt.

Elaina and her sister could not do much but stare. Here was a man that defied the Queen herself! The other four dressmakers simply busied themselves about the room, amongst fabrics and lace. Delilah's glare was hard, but Michael simply pushed his glasses back on with the same cool demeanor and put his hands in his pockets as he stared back.

After a while Delilah, finally added, "I did not mean it in that sense tailor. I only meant that _unicorns_ are the protectors of such _fragility_ that they should not be mocked."

"Well, I think you'll make a wonderful unicorn Elaina." Ani smiled from where she sat upon a cushioned stool.

"Thank you, Ani." and with that, Elaina was to become a unicorn, the deadly protector of femininity, virtue, and _chastity_.

"A _unicorn_?" scoffed the girl, "Of all the disgusting, proud, vain creatures in the world, she picks the damned freak horse!" She drew back from the luminescent orb she had been peering into, floating just inches above a small pool of murky, cloudy water in the middle of her seer's room. There was not much else besides the podium, save the huge cauldron in the corner beside lines of shelves filled with miscellaneous bottles.

The old shrew cackled at this, "A unicorn's blood is a marvelous thing. Its horn is another entity all together. To slay such a creature would be a boundless profit."

Ambrose looked over at the eyeless hag, the area where her eyes should have been morphed over with mottled skin. He wrinkled his nose, consorting with such people was not exactly his favorite pass-time, "I thought the world ended if someone killed a unicorn." He thought aloud.

"The area they lived in would certainly change for the worse, but as for the world ending…that is nothing more then a fairytale. Now hush brother." Illiana said over her shoulder. She looked back at the prophet, "We are _**not **_going to kill this particular treat. She is merely a tool in the grand scheme of things and an important one, it's Seth we want to deal with right now."

'_Then why watch her?' _Ambrose thought, but he dared not speak it aloud. "Then what about the one boy we have now? What of Oliver? He is her lover is he not?" said Ambrose instead, "What use is he, but a good laugh?"

"He too is a tool. Him we need. His innocence and relationship to our girl proves quiet useful…Show me the boy." Illiana turned back to the decrepit woman.

The seer shuffled up to the orb and waved her hand over it. The curling white mists inside fell away, revealing the boy. Illiana liked this boy, and smiled as she saw him. He did not cry or whimper or spray the air with talk of God and the like during the duration of his captivity. He was strong, yet stupid: _as are most men when they're in love, _noted the demon.

She peered into the sphere to see Oliver with Rabah, the crow messenger, somewhere in the gardens of the vast under Kingdom. And he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, attempting to have his awkward companion smile. "Oh my darling," Illiana said as she watched the two, "You do not match with your dear Elaina. Not one little bit."

Illiana snapped her fingers after another minute of observation and a little red-skinned boy came fluttering in on leathery black wings. "Call in Emeel. We have a party to prepare for." She commanded. The small thing nodded before whizzing off.

"A party?" perked up Ambrose, "I am invited am I not, dear sister?" he smiled; he did enjoy parties.

Illiana simply shook her head, "Stop meddling in my work, brother. You have your own plans to carry out."


	11. Chapter 11

The General drummed his fingers impatiently on the shining dark wood of the tabletop. He was supposed to be training amongst his soldiers. Not sitting around in some pretty room waiting for the young Prince to complain about his personal attachments. His eyes darted around once again; he felt so out of place amongst the slick, dark-haired politicians. Damn these officials! How could they ever have a say on matters such as these when they had never even tasted the blood of war?

Yes, Rufus seemed very out of place amongst these men. Their hair was well groomed, as were their faces; unlike the General Rufus, whose fiery red hair was tied back messily in a braid, while his beard went untrimmed. And, unlike these men in their finely tailored white-silk robes, decorated with medallions of choices made and _**not**_ battles fought; Rufus was still in his training uniform of soft leather and thin steel. He was a stone amongst diamonds, rough and gritty, instead of shining and polished.

"You look on edge Rufus." Said the King, who sat a few seats away around the round table, his chair the tallest and most elegantly crafted. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Merely thinking, milord. Please, forgive my distraction."

"Rather be with your boys, eh? Organization_** is**_ crucial in times such as these."

"Aye milord." Rufus did not know what else to say, he was never one for much conversation (except the inappropriate kind with the soldiers). But he didn't have to say more, as Seth walked into the room a few seconds later, flanked by Byrne, who, thankfully, was also wearing his training uniform (though he was far cleaner then the General).

Seth and Byrne nodded and smiled to the General, who returned the gesture to the two, before they seated themselves across the circle from the King; Byrne in the chair next to Rufus. The older man did not know Seth well, for the Prince was not allowed to train with the rest of the army, but Byrne was a friendly face, and Rufus relaxed a bit.

"How are the troops holding the news?" Byrne whispered to his superior.

"Some live for the excitement of it, but most have comrades in Virtus; they dread the bloodshed."

"What say you on the subject?"

"Pointless." The older man muttered as he shook his head slowly for effect. Seth listened to their conversation silently, his elbows propped on the table as he pressed his folded fingers against his lips in thought.

"I would like to begin gentlemen." Said the Prince, eyeing the representatives with a cool gaze, "Please take a seat." Chatter ceased immediately, Seth's tone had been more of a command then a suggestion, as were most of the things that spilled from his lips at times of importance. The other men slipped into their seats, and the King smiled.

"The nature of this meeting…is a touchy one. One that should not be taken very lightly, I would therefore like to start by asking: who's idea this was?" Seth scanned the men's faces, before his eyes fell onto those of the King.

"It was mine." Replied his father. If Seth were shaken, he didn't show it.

"And your reason for it?" questioned the younger.

"Does a King need a reason?" he chuckled, as if this was a smart jest, and the officials laughed with him, they obviously agreed with his decision.

"A just and wise King does. Are you one?" The Prince said it plainly, again the room fell into a silence; the King's smile faded.

"My reasons are solid. You will inherit this Kingdom one day, and I would like to see it as large and prosperous as possible when you… come to rule." The King retorted.

"The Kingdom,_ father_, is fine as it is. Our relationship with the Kingdom of Virtus is of a friendly position; why would we ruin this just for expansion?"

"Are you saying you don't want the Kingdom to be more powerful?" asked one of the officials. Byrne glanced at the speaker; he knew that syrupy voice anywhere, and it belonged to Ictus; a weasel-like man born with a silver tongue. His dark eyes were like cold stones, and Byrne had seen his long nose pointed upwards in brattish arrogance when the man passed by the training ground.

"Any ruler would want a powerful nation, but that does not necessarily mean it must be any larger. Going to war with Virtus would simply waste lives and break an alliance. And I hardly think it worth a bit of land." The General Rufus watched the young Prince as he spoke.

He had thought the Prince was an egotistical, malicious, whining child, who cared only for the fine, gentle things in life. But here he was already defending a nation not yet his own, the boy had more brains then the old man ever gave him credit for.

"Your comment hints that perhaps you do not trust in Robar's armies? How can one rule if they do not even trust their own defenders? It makes me question your voice on these political matters."

Rufus eyed Seth carefully, and was somewhat surprised when the Prince laughed. "Ictus, know your place amongst these men. You are but an opinion, therefore you have no right in bringing up MY place here. Also, I trust Robar's defenses with my own life, would you do the same? It is the individual's lives I care about. These are not simply toy soldiers you can break before throwing away, they are living people, with families; does that not matter?"

"They knew what they were signing up for when they joined."

"Oh? They knew that their court would simply throw their lives away for an ounce of power? No, I'm sure that if you ask any they will say they joined to defend the things they love. We also must not forget that like us the Kingdom of Virtus has its own awesome forces of defense. We have even shared tactics for years. If we succeed there would still be heavy losses, and we would have slain our own friends. Yet if we fail we break an important alliance and still must sustain heavy losses. There is no fight to be won there.

"Honestly, what do you men discuss when I am not here?" finished the Prince, he leaned back in his chair, challenging any man who would dare speak.

Ictus leaned forward and spoke slowly, "And, your relationship with Prince Allen had nothing to do with your decision? It seems somewhat…biased."

"My friendship with the Prince of Virtus is the same as the Kingdom of Robar's relationship with the Kingdom of Virtus. Senseless to break, leading to futile conflict. Biased decisions… I could accuse you of a biased decision, Ictus, we all know about your issue with Virtuian forces."

Ictus turned pale at this remark and backed out of the conversation, for once he could not think of a riposte. The men of the room look onto the King, whose cool look remained firmly on his son.

"You make a bold statement. And I'm sure your feeling will have moved several of the gentlemen in this room. But what I wonder, is why you feel so deeply for the Kingdom of Virtus, truly."

There was a pause as the Prince collected his words, "I may seem like an supercilious airhead, that wants nothing but power and to pick a fight, but I want what is in the best interest in the people, and war is _**not**_ what's best for them. We live in a time of peace; we cannot throw that away. What made you want to go to war with an old friend? I refuse to believe you would send them a message with such content."

"It would have been a surprise attack, to ensure victory. For the enhancement of Robar."

"You would stab an old friend in the back, and fatten up this Kingdom with the twist of a blade would you?"

Two pairs of icy blue eyes stared at one another from across the table. Like two icebergs preparing to collide, it sent shivers down Rufus and Byrne's spines.

"General," said the King, his eyes never faltering, "Where do you stand?"

Rufus blinked, "I… agree with Prince Seth. It is in the best interest of the people that we continue our peaceful alliance with the Kingdom of Virtus."

"Is this how the rest of you gentlemen feel as well?" asked the King, this time looking around the room, the other officials, even Ictus, nodded in the affirmative.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Robar will not go to war." Said the King. Finished, he got up; to which everyone else bowed; and he left without another word. The politicians resumed their usual chatter and Seth got up to leave, Byrne mimicking his actions.

But General Rufus stopped them, "Prince, any boy who will defy his father, a King no less, and stop a snake like Ictus amidst his poison, must do me the honor of showing me his skills on the field. Come around the fields tomorrow, we're up at dawn for a morning run if you care to join."

"Thank you General." Seth grabbed the middle of Rufus' forearm in a warrior's handshake, "I would be honored."

As the two young men left the room, Byrne could not help but ask, "Why did you go against your father's word Seth? He is no idiot, he knows what he's doing."

"My will to live I suppose. I'm certain that if we did go to war, Allen would have slaughtered me."

"Horse shit. You care not for such fragile things. Now tell me the true reason."

"Byrne, my friend, whilst you were taking a _piss_ amongst the trees earlier today, after our encounter with those hunters, I came across a _**gorgeous**_ demon," a pause, "again. And from her beautiful crimson lips," said the Prince, as he lightly swept two of his own fingers lightly across his mouth,

"She told me I was going to die."


	12. Chapter 12

The arrow soared through the air; the steel head of it glinting in the noon sun, the red and black and white tinted feathers fluttering slightly as it arced down perfectly, piercing into the painted, matted straw of the bull's-eye mark. It had struck right in the middle of the red circle, a flawless shot.

Seth sent more arrows flying through the sparse trees, while keeping his balance upon his black stallion, each shot lodging itself seamlessly into the targets set up amongst the foliage. When the last of his quiver was gone he quickly tucked his bow behind him.

"New targets!" a burly voice rang out about him, and Seth drew his sword.

The new targets were straw dummies, being thrown about as if in attack, by seemingly invisible servants. These men were dressed in scratchy, hay-colored suits, freckled with leaves and twigs to blend in with the surroundings.

One in particular straightened out his straw dummy and peered over the side of the tree trunk he was hiding behind, to spot the Prince galloping towards him. At the right timing the man tossed the dummy out at the Prince and moved out of the way to watch as it was sliced in half by Seth's slick blade. Then the man gathered up the mess before running to his next position, where another, fresher, dummy sat waiting for its turn to perish.

By the end of the massacre the ground was littered, bits of straw strewn about. Seth wiped the sweat from his brow on the back of his soft leather glove, his blade stuck fast in the earth at his feet, his mount being led off by a young stable boy.

"Impressive, very impressive, near as good as my best men. Tell me, where you learned?"

"I've been training with the castles knights since I was seven." The Prince replied to the questioning General, as the older man strode up to meet him.

Rufus nodded slowly in wonderment, "Tis' a shame you've never drilled with us before."

"A right shame." Seth grinned. He ran his hand through his hair, tangling it up even more.

Just then, Byrne was seen, quickly walking towards the two, and in greeting he saluted, placing his hand in a fist over his heart before bowing lowly.

"My liege," he said, "You have a visitor, at the castle. A very important visitor."

"Well who is he?" asked the Prince, as he plucked his sword from the ground.

"She, sire. And no one knows."

"No one?"

"None at all, it's as if she came from nowhere. She claims she is the princess of a distant land; and she certainly looks the part, sire."

Seth thought a moment, "Is she beautiful?"

"None can compare, sire."

"Ah, then I shall be on my way immediately. I hope you understand General?" asked the Prince, as he turned to the older man.

"Completely, your majesty. I might just as well march up to the castle to get a look-see myself." Rufus chuckles along with the younger pair.

"Perhaps I could come and train with the army more often. If it wouldn't be to much trouble?" hinted Seth, before he began to leave.

"It would be an honor, sire." The General bowed his good-bye.

The horse ride back to the castle was swift and silent. Seth and Byrne racing the whole way. Both stopping a few minutes to change into more proper attire. Now, hurrying through the halls, Seth asked, "How beautiful is she?"

"I've never seen anything like her before. She's like a dream." Byrne smiled in adoration, at some apparition of the beauty in his eyes.

"A dream, eh?" Seth wondered, he would ask Byrne to describe her, for he was good at those kinds of things, but he wanted more of a surprise.

And a surprise it was, because it was his dream demon that stood in the grand hall, leaning against a sill as she stared out a mosaic window.

She looked even more stunning then she usually did, her soft, simple crimson velvet traded in for a breezy, sky blue material, fringed and decorated with vast amounts of gold. She still had the same amount of leg exposed, the blue and gold sarong skillfully knotted to cover only the shameful parts, but now her midriff was covered and her shoulders bare, as the sleeves hung off them.

And how she dazzled in the sunlight that streamed in through the window! Swirls of gold, studded with sparkling azure jewels, in her hair, on her ears, around her neck and arms and ankles, her feet bare. Even her skin and blazing red eyes seemed to glitter.

She looked like a god.

"You're majesty." She smiled as she bowed to him, "I am called Illiana, the Princess of Infirum."

"Illiana…" Seth repeated, as he took her hand and kissed the top of it lightly, "It is an honor. Come," he said, as he turned and offered his arm, "Walk with me."

Illiana wrapped her arm around Seth's and followed his lead, Byrne following a few paces behind.

"What brings you here to Robar my princess?" asked Seth.

"I heard Elaina, a friend of mine, was to be getting married. So, I've come to ask for an invitation."

"Surely you didn't have to come all the way out here to get one? I hear tell that you live half the world away, but we have sent invitations across this earth, you would have received one."

"Oh, I'm doubtful your messengers would be able to locate me. Though it is easier to find me then most people think. Nevertheless, I've come for an invitation."

"And an invitation you have. Would you like the actual requests? Byrne, please, fetch Princess Illiana the invitation."

"Do give it to my driver, sir Byrne? Thank you." Illiana gave him a beaming smile. The knight blushed and bowed himself away. When Seth was positive his friend was gone, he continued.

"I've done what you suggested, and stopped the war between the Kingdoms." He began.

Illiana grew quiet; and the air remained that way, until they entered the Castle's central garden; a sprawling patch of flora that sang with sighing trees and the twittering of bird song.

"You've come for another reason." Said the Prince, as Illiana stopped to touch the bark of a towering cedar tree's trunk.

"I've come with more foreboding, my Prince." Was her reply.

"What could it be know?"

"Your death is still foreseen."

"How? I've stopped the war, wasn't that to be the path in which my demise would take place?"

"I was wrong. I had concluded an incorrect battle."

"So there is to be another war," the Prince thought for a moment, "With who?"

"I cannot say."

"When?"

"Soon."

The prince sighed, "Is there no other path for me?"

"There is. But for you to live would mean fewer souls reaped. That is unacceptable."

"What if I do live?"

"There is no '_what if_'; you will die. And if Fate does take an unexpected turn, then I shall have to make it a point to kill you myself."

"You would kill me would you?" Seth said quietly, his voice almost a whisper, as he cornered her against the tree trunk, pressing himself close; their faces mere centimeters away.

"I have before, I can do it again." Her lips were tantalizingly close.

"At least I'd be with you." He murmured.

Illiana almost laughed, "Your soul is too pure." And then she closed the gap; their lips meeting briefly; and though it was quick; it sent Prince Seth's world on fire. He wanted so much more, but Illiana turned away.

"Until your end, you must spend time with your Princess." Illiana said quickly.

Seth took her face in his hands and gently pushed back a strand of her hair, "I intend to." He replied, staring into he glowing red eyes.

"Not me. _Your Princess, _Elaina."

"But, I barely know her. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked for her."

"Then get to know her. Before your time runs out." She moved away from him. "Prince, I must leave you." Illiana gave him a kiss on the cheek, and a bow, and then disappeared, leaving Seth standing dazed in the garden, thinking that the good-bye was too fast.


	13. Chapter 13

"You _dare_—?" Ambrose begins to sneer.

"I do." Her reply came so quickly that her brother couldn't even finish.

"You might as well _bed _with him."

"As if _you_ don't pilfer away young human girls?"

"Quiet, the both of you. You are no longer _children_."

The two stared at one another, Illiana calmly and Ambrose with a scowl. They noticed the dark flash in one another's eyes, a fear that arose every time they had a meeting with their father on such a subject, and noticed the small beading of sweat that gleamed on the other's skin; not from the heat of the torches lining the walls, but from the madness of their father that lay shallowly inside him.

"Did he at least cringe at the thought of the news?" asked her father.

"No." Illiana replied, before turning back, "He seems to accept it. He wasn't even very interested in the coming war."

"The only reason he handles the news so well," came her brothers voice from behind again, "Is because he thinks that in death, he'll be with you."

"Stringing him along, are you daughter?"

Illiana did not answer at first, but smirked instead and then retorted, "I've got better meat here."

"Too bad he'll be allowed passage straight back to the Fates, eh sister?"

"He doesn't matter anymore anyway. His path is set," Illiana's father continued as he leaned back in his throne, "He'll lead his soldiers and the soldiers of that other kingdom to battle with us, and then we'll have souls galore." There was a pause as the three demons smile, fangs gleaming white in the fire-lit chamber, "Yes, Illiana's plot is working out wonderfully, a superb idea, daughter."

Illiana bows her head slightly in thanks, "What about you, my son?" the ruler of the Underworld continues.

"I'd—rather not say, it's not as…grand—as Illiana's—not yet." replies Ambrose haltingly.

"You've failed haven't you?" the elder didn't even wait for an answer, "Fix it." Is all he said, and his two children left without another word. He never spoke twice.

Away from her father, Illiana let her face fall into what it wanted to be: full of anxiety.

"Illiana, please sister, help me with my endeavor?" Ambrose begged, as he tried his best to keep up with the girl, not sensing her aggravation, as fear for his father's wrath was too great.

"Later brother, when I'm finished—" she snapped her fingers angrily, and again the little winged boy fluttered in. "I want that love spell stronger. I don't care what it takes! Just make it so Prince Seth will do anything that girl Elaina wants! Use the Lust from the storeroom if you have to! I want her mind fogged and his senses _scrambled! __**And I want it done now!**_"

Ambrose had never seen a servant fly any faster.

"Illiana? What could be wrong? I thought your plans were working out well enough."

The girl turned on her brother, eyes blazing. _"Their love is the most important thing!" _she whispered venomously. She whipped around and walked on, her brother timidly following along after her, "If their love isn't strong enough," she continued, "Then my plan falls apart! Elaina loves Oliver, and when she sees him amongst us, she will beg Prince Seth to feud with our demons simply to save him. (Though he won't even need saving.) If Seth doesn't love his wife enough, he won't drag his army from safety into war!"

"But that Prince _just_ kept his army from war with Virtus, nothing would make him—"

"Are you really too much of an imbecile to see Ambrose?" Illiana barked, "Seth kept his army from going to war with a _friend. _(I may have suggested him the idea, but he was already thinking the exact same thing…) When he sees the army we'll be sending him, he'll _beg_ Prince Allen to combine forces, and that will give us a hundred times more souls then if they had killed off each other."

"How so?"

"When friends fight one another, they seem to make up after a short time. But if they battle an _enemy, _then it's to the death."

"But what if demon vessels are lost?"

"Simple. Their beings will be allowed to occupy the bodies of the fallen mortals. That is their reward for participating."

"Ah, I see! Oliver is bait," Ambrose said, thinking aloud, "Elaina is the instigator and the Prince is the deliveryman! Sister it's brilliant! Now if you could help me orchestrate something like that—"

"Not now brother. I have an army to ready and an entourage to prepare. I'm too busy—" Illiana left her brother as she stormed away in frustration, if she didn't get the souls she required, she might as well have kicked her own father in the groin.

But at least, she thought, as she teetered on a platform of her fathers fury, like a circus performer hundreds of feet in the air, her brother Ambrose was already clumsily walking the tightrope before them.

He couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The sky was a crystal blue and the clouds were a pure, puffed white, floating slowly, lazily along; the sun shined nicely, not too brightly, and would sometimes hide behind the clouds. Even the grass seemed a little greener, the blades of it thin and soft, and the trees sparse but still trim and straight and perfect. The lake nearby sparkling and clear and cool; if he was charming enough, maybe he could get her to dip her feet in it with him later. No, he couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.

The Prince looked behind him, the castle still huge in the background, then he looked beyond him, the thick dark green of the forest on the horizon still a ways off. They were still on castle ground and Seth was trying to find a nice tree for a picnic. He looked to his side then, and smiled, as Elaina was there; sitting perfectly sidesaddle atop the white stallion Prince Seth had given to her; she'd named it Wesley.

She was also very pretty in the sunlight, he noted, as she looked around with her large, curious eyes, when finally they fell on him; she blinked a little and then smiled back at him.

"What do you think about that tree, milady?" the Prince said, "There?" he pointed to it, a tall giant that seemed to tower above the rest. Elaina looked to where he pointed, and then turned back to smile her agreement.

Seth turned his mount, which began to walk along, when Elaina said suddenly, "Shall we race?"

Seth was somewhat taken aback, but replied with a small smile, "Anything you wish, milady."

And then she was off, galloping quickly across the field, stirring up some clumps of dirt and blades of grass. The Prince was right behind her, his stallion wanting so badly to pass her, as it had never lost a race. But he was held back by Seth, who tugged on the bridle in restraint, sometimes charging forward for a little lead, but always pulling back to ensure Elaina as victor.

She reached the tree first, sure enough, and her horse did circles around the trunk as it slowed. Seth pulled up carefully and nimbly hopped to the ground, stepping lightly to Wesley's side, where he offered her his hand. With yet another smile she placed her fingers delicately onto his palm.

Then swiftly, he got hold of her waist and gently carried her off the saddle and placed her on the ground. It was a gentlemen thing to do, of course, but Elaina hadn't seen the need, as she could have easily slid off. However, this practice was a habit the Prince had formed over the years, and went about it as if it were the everyday thing to do.

Elaina offered her thanks before turning to the saddle to retrieve a basket the cook had given her, fair in size and of a woven wicker, a thin linen sheet covering it. Seth took this sheet and spread it near the trunk, beneath the dappled shade of the tree.

Once they were settled; the basket between them, the food around them, fresh fruit and red wine and bread and cheese; Elaina spoke first.

"My Prince, you need not call me 'milady', I would like for you to use my name, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Anything you wish, but only if you call me by my name as well."

"Of course."

Silence again.

"Elaina," the Prince paused, savoring the way the name tasted on his tongue, "I wanted to ask you, if you'd be my bride."

Elaina turned to the Prince in surprise, and found him staring intently at her. "But—your high—I mean to say, Seth—wasn't that—I—"

"Yes, yes. I know how the arrangement worked. But that doesn't seem very romantic does it? Which is why I ask you now. Would you even like to be Princess?"

If he had asked her a month ago, Elaina would have said 'of course', but when it had been forced on her… She gave it a moment of though, "Yes." She said finally, "Yes I would."

Seth smiled, "I'm happy to hear you say that. If we're to be married, I'd like you to _want_ to be with me once in a while." He turned away, to stare out across the field.

"Seth? Why did you pick me? Of all people, why me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I remember I met you once, at some party your father threw or something. But one day I woke up, and just thought of how much I wanted to be with you."

"How…odd."

"It is isn't it? But," Seth turned to Elaina as he said this, "I think I love you. No! I _know _I love you. I can feel it."

Elaina paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. But then, suddenly, she found that her stomach was filled with butterflies and her face was painted crimson from a blush and her hands were jittery like a skittish deer.

"I love you too." She said, and believed so much that this was the only thing that was true.


End file.
